


Just A Little Mind Manipulation

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Open Relationships, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Waterbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Lapis gifts Pearl an old gem device with certain...kinky abilities.Things go well.





	Just A Little Mind Manipulation

Pearl kissed Bismuth and Peridot goodbye after another night of casual threesome sex. Bismuth was headed back to the forge (where Biggs and company were no doubt waiting for more  _ fun _ ), while Peri hopped down from Pearl’s room into Amethyst’s (and she knew for a fact that Peri had stolen their new little toy, which admittedly turned her on, the rebel she was). The flapping of wings was heard, and Pearl smiled as Lapis descended from the ceiling. Of  _ course  _ Lapis had snuck in to watch them; she did it with Amethyst and Peridot, after all.

 

“Sup,” the blue Gem said, giving Pearl a smirk. Pearl admired Lapis’ form, her eyes drifting down to the dark blue sweatpants her lover donned. Mostly notable was the large bulge growing underneath it, topped by a light stain of precum at the tip. “You know, I was gonna jerk off to you three, but I had a  _ better _ idea.”

 

Pearl smirked and posed seductively on the watery platform. “Oh? Tell me  _ more.” _

 

“Well… I was scavenging through some old Homeworld junk, and I found this.” Lapis pulled out a small, black wand, almost like a magician’s. Pearl gasped, blushing feverishly. “Oh my goodness,” she chuckled, “I haven’t seen that thing in  _ ages.  _ Rose and I would...have  _ fun.” _

 

“I bet,” Lapis said, phasing her shirt off (she was such a tease), “Back in my Court days, I got  _ so many  _ Agates to do my bidding, heh. And then sometimes, I’d have a Ruby or two use it to  _ ravage  _ me.”

 

“How  _ versatile  _ of you,” Pearl giggled. Lapis giggled as well, which Pearl used to snatch the wand away, pressingly it daintily against her breasts. “Now, I’m in a bit of a  _ dominant  _ mood today, and well, if you’re willing…”

 

“Whatever it is,” Lapis smiled, “My answer is  _ yes.” _

 

With a single wave on the wand, Lapis’ eyes turned pink and glassy, now instantly hypnotized. “Kneel,” Pearl commanded, Lapis submissively dropping to her knees. “Yes, My Pearl,” the blue Gem nodded. Pearl held her chin, pondering what to do next with her new toy. She took a look around her room, realizing that not only did she have the world’s most powerful waterbender at her disposal, she was standing atop a large series of waterfalls. 

 

“Lapis,” Pearl instructed, twirling the wand like a baton, “Make me a  _ throne.”  _

 

“Yes, My Pearl,” Lapis nodded, raising her arms and manipulating the water to her master’s liking. A magnificent throne was formed out of the watery floor, much akin to the Diamonds’ thrones, although to Lapis, Pearl was so much more powerful than any old Diamond. In fact, the longer she stayed hypnotized, the less meaning anything but Pearl carried. Pearl wasn’t just the only thing on her mind, Pearl was the only thing she was even capable of thinking about.

 

Pearl, still nude, sat atop her throne and massaged her clit, watching Lapis’ bulge grow in intensity underneath her sweats. “Oh? You want something, Lapis?” she slyly asked. Lapis drooled with pure desire, but unable to act without Pearl’s approval. “Ah, I see… You want  _ this.”  _ She gestured to her wet pussy. More and more precum oozed through Lapis’ sweats. 

 

“Or perhaps,” Pearl said as she turned over onto her back, “You want  _ this.”  _

 

Lapis had forgotten about Pearl’s ass. Her cute, plump,  _ smokin’ hot  _ bubble butt. Oh how she  _ wanted  _ it. Pearl waved her wand, commanding, “Lapis, I want you to eat me out.”

 

Lapis hungrily took a step forward, her breathing ragged, before Pearl raised her hand, signaling for her to stop. “But first, I want a  _ show.”  _ Lapis cocked her head to the side, helplessly confused (Pearl, turned on by her confusion, made a note to confuse her lovers more often). “Lapis,” Pearl commanded, sitting back in her throne, “Strip for me. And… do the tentacle thing.”

 

This excited Lapis all too much. With a sensuous strut, she marched towards Pearl, hands idly tugging at the drawstrings of her sweats. Watery tendrils rose up behind Lapis, grinding against her butt cheeks and fondling her bulge. Extending her arms outward, tendrils wrapped around Lapis’ wrists and pulled. This gave Lapis the feeling of restraint, despite herself being in control of the water.

 

As Pearl watched Lapis get rubbed all over by her own tendrils, she fingered herself upon her throne. She was saving her orgasm for when she commanded Lapis to fuck her, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t pleasure herself in the interim. In her other hand, she still held the hypnosis wand. Pearl looked down at the wand and noticed that it’s end was rounded and smooth. Wanting a toy to play with while Lapis, her other toy, finished her show, Pearl plunged the wand into her pussy, using it as a makeshift dildo.

 

Finally, the tendrils pulled out Lapis’ drawstrings and slowly pulled her pants down, revealing a remarkably large cock. The bright blue shaft sprung out as the sweats hit the floor, bobbing up and down. The tendrils began to stroke it. Pearl, still fingering herself, called for Lapis to stop. “Now, now,” Pearl said, her breathing heavy, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

 

Lapis dropped herself to the floor, the tendrils disappearing, as she knelt once more before her master. “Apologies, My Pearl. I would never do anything against your will.”

 

“You are forgiven,” Pearl nodded, easing up on her self-pleasuring. She put the wand aside, not noticing the slight bend in the device, making it glitch somewhat. The hold on Lapis’ mind was weakened, if only a little, granting freedom to Lapis’ subconscious. An especially  _ dominant  _ part of her subconscious.

 

“Now Lapis,” Pearl continued, “Tell me what you want.”

 

“I… I want to go down on you,” the blue Gem answered, eyes still glassy and mouth still drooling. “B-badly.”

 

Unbeknownst to either of them, Lapis’ subconscious, acting solely on instinct, formed a water tendril next to Pearl’s throne, slowly reaching for the wand. Pearl kept talking. “Tell me  _ more.” _

 

“I want to shove my head between your legs and lick your pussy.”

 

“And then what do you want to do?” Pearl was taking a break from fingering, but just hearing this made her want to just command Lapis to fuck her and get it over with. But patience, she reminded herself, would make it everything better. She knew it would. And yet, how little she actually knew, as Lapis’ subconscious tendril grabbed hold of the wand and waved it at Pearl, locking them both in a state of submissiveness. 

 

“I wish to penetrate deep inside your ass, My Pearl,” Lapis answered, “And cum in it. But only if you so wish.” practically begging for it at this point. Pearl, her eyes also fogging up and turning pink, threw herself at the floor and raised her ass up into the air. “Fuck me, My Lapis. Please, oh please, lick my ass clean and  _ fuck me.” _

 

Lapis dived towards Pearl, burying her face between the pure white cheeks. Even hotter, her asshole was bright blue, the same color of those blushes Lapis found so attractive. Lapis ran her tongue all around Pearl’s ass, giving it the best rimjob she could muster. “Oh yes, yes,  _ yes,”  _ Pearl cried out, “I would do  _ anything  _ for you, My Lapis!”

 

“I would do anything for you, My Pearl,” Lapis said as she finished getting Pearl’s ass all nice and wet. Standing up, she held her pulsating cock and guided it between the two cheeks, thrusting slightly to loosen things up. Pearl moaned, as did Lapis. As Lapis’ thrusts intensified, Pearl’s hips gyrated in sync.

 

Soon, the two lovers reached their climax, orgasming like never before. Lapis shot load after load into Pearl’s ass, both of them moaning loudly and eventually screaming with pleasure. The orgasm was so forceful that it snapped both of them out of the mutual hypnosis, shocking their system with a surge of absolute joy. The couple collapsed shortly thereafter, utterly exhausted.

 

“We...we should do this again sometime…” Lapis said as she phased her clothes back on and got up.

 

“Indeed…” Pearl mused, “Perhaps with a few more of our friends to join us.”

 

“Now there’s an idea,” Lapis smirked. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I got a hot date tonight.”

 

“Have fun,” Pearl chuckled. “And make sure Stevonnie practices safe sex!” 

 

Lapis blushed. “Oh,  _ I will.” _

 

Pearl thought about phasing her clothes back on...but she figured she could go another round, solo this time. The hypno-wand in hand, she aimed it at herself, hypnotizing herself into an endless loop of fingering and feeling herself all over. She could stop whenever she wanted to.

 

Whenever that would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for The Cluster's Hypno Smut Fic Event!


End file.
